Falling Tears
by The Flame Alchemist 13
Summary: Ed squeezed the hand a fraction tighter, the hand as cold as ice and as white as snow, the hand that might never feel the warmth of the sun or the cool touch of cold glass in the early morning. The hand that belonged to the only girl he loved who was lying on her bed, most likely her deathbed. Edwin. Rated T for character death. One-Shot


Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist

* * *

 ** _Falling Tears_**

Ed squeezed the hand a fraction tighter, the hand as cold as ice and as white as snow, the hand that might never feel the warmth of the sun or the cool touch of cool glass in the early morning. The hand that belonged to the only girl he loved who was lying on her bed, most likely her deathbed. Ed used all of his willpower not to cry and instead smiled gently at the blond. Her eyes that were as blue as the ocean and her hair, such a sweet blond. He loved the way she smiled, the way she laughed, the way she was always so happy even during the worst times.

Winry squeezed Ed's hand and smiled up at him. Her smile was forced, her smile not holding the joy that it usually did. She was so strong despite the fact that she was most likely dying. She was hiding her pain, hiding it only for Ed. She was so brave and Ed was proud of her. He's always knew she was brave, the bravest woman in the world. She was even braver than him, who would probably be depressed if he was in her condition.

He and everyone were powerless to do anything. Winry's face was pale, her cheeks deathly white, the red glow no longer dominating her face. However, her eyes were still startlingly bright, brighter than the morning sun. They were full of hope and determination that sparkled in the brightly lit room. She knew the what was going to happen, most likely today, yet she still looked so strong.

Ed held Winry's hand tighter in his, never wanting to let go. He loved Winry and that was a fact. That was his secret, the one emotion that he's kept buried down for so long. He offered Winry a reassuring smile.

"I love you Win," he said, soft enough for only her to hear.

Winry smiled and closer her eyes as tears began to fall from the dazzling blue orbs. She knew her fate and knew that today was her last day. She knew the truth and accepted it. She was so brave. Ed's hands began to tremble and he squeezed Winry's hand tighter in his own. He never wanted to let go but knew that he would eventually have to give her away.

"Hey Win. Remember when we were kids and me and Al fought over who would marry you?" Ed asked, trying to make Winry happy, to make her forget about the near future that lay out in front of her.

Winry nodded. "I turned you both down didn't I?" She let out a struggled laugh that was as dry as hay. She still laughed despite the pain it caused her. She laughed for him.

"And do you remember when I Transmuted my new automail for the first time? You hit me with a _chair_." Ed laughed. "That was the first time it wasn't a wrench."

Winry laughed. "You deserved that one." Ed could tell she was having a hard time talking by the way her voice shook with each struggled word, the way she winced during certain words. "You're lucky I didn't grab the first thing I saw. And that was a table."

Ed laughed and Winry laughed too. Ed slowly brushed away the blond strands of hair that had fallen in front of Winry's pale face. His hand brushed against her head for slit second and in that split second and he felt just how cold it was. It was like jumping in a deep freezer in the dead of winter after swimming in a pool of ice. He knew that Winry was going to go soon and he tried one last thing, one last thing so she'll die happy. It didn't go how he planned as his emotions took over.

"Winry. I love you. You mean so much to me. I don't know how I can live without you. Please don't go Winry, I'm not ready." Ed couldn't stop his voice from rising, every syllable shaking. He held back his tears.

Winry smiled up at him. "I love you too Ed. Please don't forget me. I'll be with my mom and dad waiting for you. I'll see you again; I promise, Ed..."

Winry's hand went limp and her sparkling eyes went dull, closing without a sound. Her chest stopped moving and she was still, her body never to move again. That's when Ed let the tears fall. Winry was dead, his friend died right before his eyes. He didn't know what to do. In his desperation he started shaking the stiff body but it never moved. Tears streamed down his face and he didn't try to hold them back. It was over, the world had fallen apart. Nothing was ever going to be the same. He buried his head in his hands as he sat rigid on the chair, his heart shattered in millions of piece, never to be repaired.

" _I love you Ed,"_ Winry's spirit said as it began to float away. Ed couldn't hear her but she continued, _"_ _I'll always be waiting for you. Stay strong and keep living. That's what I want. Don't let this effect you. Always remember me 'cause I'll never forget you. I love you Ed, and that's all I need to say."_

The last of Winry's spirit drifted away from the world and went to join her parents.

Ed turned his gaze and looked up at the sky outside of the small window. He knew Winry was up there somewhere waiting for him to join her. "I love you Win. I'll be with you someday. But for now I need to keep on living. We'll be together again before you know it, Winry."

 ** _End_**

* * *

 **A/N So how was it? I've been working on my sad death scenes and this randomly came to me, so here it is. I'd really appreciate any feedback because it's a great motivation and helps me write more. Hope you liked this short one-shot. If you want me to write more like this I'll be glad to, all you have to do is write a review. I'll be happy to write about any characters dying in a tragic way just name it.**


End file.
